


Kpop Smut

by gaysarising



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boyfriends, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysarising/pseuds/gaysarising
Summary: Boyxboy  there are other groups and ships in too lazy to tag. Enjoy!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. Sekai/Exo

**Author's Note:**

> I had a wattpad but they deleted my book so I’ve brought my smut here. I like it better here anyways. Now that I don’t have as many regulations I will be sharing better and kinkier smut. Feel free to send in any requests you have as I lost all of what I had. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

They had been on tour. Unable to do anything they were deprived of eachother 

As they walked in their shared apartment after their last concert clothes were coming off before the door was closed. A trail of clothes followed them to the bedroom where Jongin was laying on the bed in his boxers and sehun straddled his lap wearing only his panties. 

Sehun moves his hips in slow circles moaning at the friction. 

Jongin moaned, sliding his hand into the back of sehun panties massaging the smooth flesh beneath them. 

He gripped sehuns hip with one hand and his ass with the other moving his hips to match the circular motions of sehuns. 

Sehun moaned softly reaching over to grab lube not bothering to get a condom (use protection my children.) 

He handed the lube to Jongin who smirked pulling sehuns panties off throwing them somewhere 

Jongin put some lube on his fingers pushing one in as it'd been a while and sehun was tight. He added a second one after a bit stretching him out brushing against his prostate earning a whiny moan as sehun started to grind against his fingers. 

He added a third finger stretching him a bit more before pulling his fingers out lubing up his length. 

Sehun bit his lip as he started to sink down on jongins length. He was never ready for the stretch. Jongin gripped sehuns hips guiding him down until he sat against him. 

Sehun let out a breath leaning his head back as his hands laid against jongins chest 

"You okay baby?" Jongin asked softly rubbing small circles on his hips 

Sehun nodded keeping his eyes closed as he started moving his hips in slow circles whining softly at the feeling. It'd been so long since he'd felt so full. 

He started moving slowly bouncing and moving his hips in circles trying to find his prostate 

Jongin started to grind upwards thrusting to meet sehuns bounces 

With one particular thrust into his prostate sehun lost his breath, his head falling back as he let out a loud moan. His hands against jongins chest as he bounced faster. 

Jongin thrusted up again hitting sehuns prostate harder than before. Sehun let out a high pitched moan and his head fell back. He moved his hips faster, his thighs trembling as he kept up with jongins hard thrusts. 

"I-m c-lose ahhh" sehun moaned out as he bounced faster 

"Cum baby" Jongin spoke thrusting faster to meet sehuns bounces 

Sehuns thighs trembled as he bounced faster trying to reach his high 

Jongin gripped sehuns hips tighter holding him still as he thrusted upwards 

Sehun let out a loud moan as he started to cum grinding against him. Jongins thrusts became sloppy as he reached his own high groaning softly his grip on sehuns hips now tight enough to leave bruises. 

Loud breaths filled the room as they both came down from their highs. Sehuns thighs were covered in his own cum while he was filled with Jongins. 

Sehun laid against Jongins chest breathing heavily wincing softly when he pulled out. 

He laid there for a bit before getting up 

"Where you going?" Jongin looked at him 

"To shower." 

Jongin got up following him to the bathroom. 

Sehun thought it was a peaceful shower until jongins hands slid from his sides to his hips pulling him back. Jongin kissed from his ear to his neck leaving hickeys as he did.

Sehun let out soft moans gasping as Jongin thrusted into him 

Jongin gripped sehuns hips pushing him against the cold tile wall thrusting as the water ran down sehuns back making the view so much hotter. 

"You look so fucking good" Jongin growled lowly in sehuns ear as he thrusted harder hitting the boys prostate. 

Sehun moaned his back arching beautifully as Jongin grabbed a handful of his wet hair pulling his head back kissing up the side of his neck 

"You're so pretty baby." Jongin whispered in a lust filled voice as his grip on sehuns hair and hip got tighter and the thrusts got harder. 

Jongin knew the boy was close when he started grinding with every thrust as if he was asking for more. Just to be a tease he stopped thrusting earning a whine. 

"What is it baby? I don't know what you want" Jongin whispered in sehuns ear biting it softly 

"D-daddy please just fuck me. I need more." Sehun whined. 

Jongin chuckled as sehun only called him daddy when he was really needy. 

"Is that all you want baby?" Jongin whispered once more 

The deep whisper sent shivers down sehuns spine. He hated the way Jongin could effect him sometimes. 

"Wreck me." Sehun spoke without thinking 

"I can do that" Jongin smirked tightening his grip on the boys hair and hip once again thrusting so hard the sound of skin slapping skin over powered the sound of the water hitting the tiles. 

Sehuns head fell back against jongins shoulder, his back arched as his mouth fell open and his arm went behind his head his hand resting against the back Jongins neck. His hips moved to meet Jongins thrusts, high pitched moans leaving his mouth as his sensitive prostate was hit over and over again. 

He started to cum his moans going silent as his breath hitched and he couldn't do anything but grind against Jongin as he rode out the intense orgasm. 

Jongin turned the water off as sehun came down from his high thinking it was over when Jongin pulled out. 

He was wrong. 

Jongin pushed him against the bathroom counter bending him over 

"W-hat?" 

"You said wreck me. That's what I'm doing" Jongin spoke with a smirk on his face as he thrusted into the younger boy once again 

"Fuckkkkk" sehun groaned gripping anything he could find as Jongin pounded into him he had his head down and his eyes closed not wanting to see himself in the mirror 

Jongin gripped sehuns hair pulling his head up he slowed his thrusts making sehun look in the mirror. 

"Open your eyes." He spoke in a deep voice full of lust and dominance. (It's the 7th sense) 

Sehun opened his eyes slowly his face becoming flushed as he seen himself in the mirror 

"Look at you." Jongin spoke thrusting hitting sehuns prostate "bent over getting fucked for the third time tonight." His thrusts sped up and sehun couldn't handle it. His eyes closed and he let out a cry of pleasure and pain as his over sensitive body was abused. 

"Open your eyes" Jongin growled out in sehuns ear gripping his hair tighter 

Sehun opened his eyes seeing how wrecked he looked. 

"So pretty. Your smooth pale skin flushed and damp with sweat. Your back arched so beautifully." Jongin whispered kissing his neck 

Sehun couldn't see how beautiful he truly was. 

His smooth thighs trembling as he became overwhelmed by pleasure, eyes watering close to crying as his body was overstimulated, his back arched so perfectly as he was pounded into over and over again. 

"D-daddy I-i can't" sehun whimpered tears finally falling 

"Cum for me baby" Jongin whispered. His thrusts got sloppy as he chased his own high 

Jongin couldn't help but watch how beautiful sehun was as he orgasmed. His eyes closed, his mouth open but no noise left it as he moved his hips in slow circles grinding against Jongin as he rode out his high. 

Jongin thrusted roughly as he reached his own high cumming inside of sehun. 

The younger boy whined as he was filled up before Jongin pulled out cum running down sehuns thighs. 

Jongin has definitely succeeded in wrecking him. 

He chuckled a bit as sehun went completely still against the counter his eyes closed. 

He started the shower again and helped sehun get in. They washed up quickly and Jongin got out first drying off and putting on some boxers before cleaning up getting the bed ready before going to help sehun out of the shower. He got him dressed in panties and an oversized T-shirt laying in bed with him holding him close. 

"I love you baby" Jongin whispered softly kissing his forehead 

"I love you too" sehun mumbled softly as he fell asleep


	2. Markhyuck/NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/b/o (alpha, beta, omega)  
> Mark is a powerful alpha. Donghyuck is his sassy omega who doesn't listen. 
> 
> Warnings/kinks- crying, daddy kink, panties, slick/self lubrication, punishment, spanking, choking, dirty language, knotting, hair pulling, subspace, overstimulation, toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! I am just posting a few chapters I had in my other book. I probably won’t be posting all of them.

Hyuck never listened. It was just his way of life. For someone who hates being punished he sure as hell does things that need punishing often. 

Mark has always been easier on him. Never punished him too hard or really made him listen. Hyuck always took advantage of Mark's kindness and did things he knew he wasn't supposed to do. 

Mark is finally tired of being seen as a push over by his other alpha friends and his own omega. 

Hyuck had been on one all week. He didn't listen to anything mark said and was being too brave in front of coworkers. 

One of Mark's biggest things was disrespect. He hated being disrespected. 

Hyuck took it too far. He knows mark hates when honorifics are not used in public. As a leading CEO mark needs to be respected everywhere but definitely publicly, especially by his omega. He knows better than to use curse words with Mark. He knows not to drop any honorifics for anyone especially alphas. But he decided to anyways. 

Mark was pissed. Not a word was said as they drove home. 

When they got inside their home to their room Hyuck was the first to speak. 

"Listen, I'm sorry I-" Hyuck spoke but was cut off by Marks hand around his throat slamming him to the wall. 

"No. You listen to me. I am easy on you. I do not act like I own you. I do not treat you wrongly. I do not treat you as if you are less than me. I do not punish you roughly even though it's what you deserve most of the time. All I ask for in return is to be respected and got you to respect others. You failed to do that and I'm not putting up with it anymore." 

"M-" Hyuck tried to speak 

"I said listen!" Mark yelled tightening his grip "I am not done speaking. You are not going to act the way you did tonight ever again and I am going to make sure of it. Understand?" 

Hyuck nodded 

Mark growled tightening his grip "I said do you understand?" 

"Y-yes d-daddy" the words were strained as Mark's gripped tightened on his throat. 

"Good. Take your clothes off and bend over the bed" mark spoke releasing his grip on hyucks throat making his feet go back to the floor as he coughed a bit. 

He quickly took his clothes off bending over the side of the bed. Mark had never been like this before. He was terrified. He knew he messed up this time and was going to pay for it. 

Mark took his tie off and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt also unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up. He threw his tie aside and removed his belt folding it landing the first of many swats on hyucks ass. 

Hyuck gasped and whimpered softly. 

Mark had never used a belt when spanking Hyuck so he never expected it. 

By the fifth swat tears were already beginning to fall. 

By the tenth Hyuck was sobbing. Each strike if the black leather stung more than the previous. 

"I-I'm s-sorry" Hyuck cried after the twenty fifth swat. 

"You say that every time and have yet to prove to me you are" mark spoke 

Five more swats were left on the red stinging skin before mark threw the belt elsewhere. 

Mark sat on the edge of the bed pulling Hyuck over his lap, he didn't waste anytime before rubbing his fingers against hyucks entrance. 

Hyuck let out a soft moan. He's always sensitive and Mark knows how to use it against him. 

He rubbed the right spot and slick began coating his fingers. He hummed in approval pushing two in roughly not giving the boy anytime to adjust before moving them. 

"Ah" Hyuck made a soft noise his hips jerking away from the rough movements. Mark had never been that rough with him before. 

"Don't move." Mark mumbled using his other hand to hold Hyucks hips in place. 

Soft whines began to fill the room as mark moved his fingers roughly. Hyuck gripped the blankets, his eyes watering slightly as he was filled and fucked roughly with long fingers. Mark added a third finger stretching the omega who was dripping with slick. 

"Ah daddy" Hyuck whined 

Mark ignored him curling his fingers to hit his prostate. 

Hyuck let out a high pitched moan his back arching as Mark hit his prostate over and over again. 

Mark was wrecking the boy with his fingers alone.

"D-daddy p-please!" Hyuck screamed 

Mark just stopped and pulled his fingers out making Hyuck whine. 

"You don't get what you want you get what you deserve." Mark spoke tangling his hand in hyucks hair pulling his head back whispering in his ear "and tonight you deserve to be wrecked until you can't catch your breath, until the only thing I hear is cries, whimpers, and moans, then I'll wreck you until your moans are silent and the only thing telling me how you feel are the silent tears streaming down your face" 

Hyuck could barely comprehend the words. Mark had never spoken to him like this and he was scared but knew what he did to deserve it. 

Mark grabbed the vibrating dildo Hyuck has a love hate relationship with and pushed it in him roughly. 

"Ahhhhh" Hyuck squealed not expecting the large intrusion. 

Mark didn't give him time to adjust. He wanted him to feel every inch, every movement, the boy needed a little taste of pain. 

He moved it roughly not pushing it as far as it could go. 

Hyuck screamed and squirmed around but mark held his hip in place moving the dildo so fast hyucks whole body shook.

"D-daddyyy I-i" Hyuck tried to speak but ended up crying and moaning as Mark turned in the vibrations hitting his prostate. 

Hyuck was trying to move away but mark had him in a tight grip making sure he wasn't going anywhere. 

"C-cummm p-pleaseeeeee" hyucks words were drawn out as his body was forcefully moved with each thrust of the dildo. 

"You haven't earned it." Mark spoke

Hyuck cried his thighs and hands trembling as his prostate was abused roughly. Mark pushed the toy all the way in holding the high vibrations against the boys over sensitive prostate shaking it to give more stimulation to the different nerves. 

Hyucks breathing quickened and his cries were louder and louder as Mark roughly stimulated the most sensitive nerves in his body. 

"Cum." Mark spoke. His voice was deep and full of lust, anger, and dominance. Every word he said sent shivers down hyucks spine. Every word and action screamed one thing. Alpha. 

Hyucks eyes rolled back as he started to cum his hands trembling as he gripped the sheets. The once high pitched cries coming to a stop as his breath hitched and his body was taken over by pleasure. 

He was where mark wanted him. Submissive and vulnerable. 

Mark turned the vibration off and pulled the toy out throwing it somewhere as he pushed his fingers into the boy again smirking as slick covered his fingers.

"D-daddy" Hyuck whimpered gripping the sheets as tight as he could with his trembling hands 

Mark moved his fingers faster, hyucks body trembled and shook from the force and pleasure. 

"You can cum." Marks voice was monotone yet still so dominante and intimidating. 

Hyuck was cumming again his moans silencing as the intense pleasure took over his body. 

Mark kept his fingers going as Hyuck rode out his orgasm. 

When it ended he was breathing heavily laying flat in marks lap. 

Mark chuckled softly moving Hyuck to the bed as he got up to take off his clothes 

Hyuck was in a daze not paying attention to anything until he felt mark lift his hips and thrust into him. 

He gasped jerking his hips away. 

Mark gripped his hips pulling them back thrusting roughly not giving him anytime to adjust. 

Hyuck let out soft cries gripping his pillow burying his face in it. 

Mark gripped hyucks hair pulling his head up to whisper in his ear 

"You will listen to me. You will not be disrespectful. You will be punished every single time. Do you understand me?" 

Hyuck nodded crying softly "y-yes daddy" 

"Good" mark spoke roughly still keeping a tight grip on the boys hair as he thrusted into him 

Hyuck was so sensitive, his body hurt, his legs were numb, his eyes were glossy, he had tears running down his face and he couldn't do anything but lay there and take it. 

Mark flipped him over on his back pushing his legs to his chest as he thrusted harder hitting deeper at this angle. 

Hyuck could no longer moan, there were no whimpers of overstimulation, there were no cries of pain. There were only silent tears running down his face as his alpha fucked him into a place he'd never been in before. He couldn't think, he couldn't see, he could barely breathe. 

Mark kept going until he felt his not build up letting out a soft groan as it swelled in the tight heat 

That's when Hyuck let out a scream gripping marks arms crying at the pain of overstimulation and the knot growing in his abused body. Abused in all the right ways of course. 

Mark stopped thrusting burying himself as deep as possible letting his knot lock them in place. 

He wiped hyucks tears becoming soft for the first time that night as he whispered soft praised and I love yous in the Omegas ear.

He moved Hyuck so they were both laying on their sides his knot still locking them in place. 

Hyuck was far gone. He was so deep into subspace there was no verbal communication. Mark just rubbed his back gently kissing his forehead. 

It took a while for the knot to go down but when it finally did mark pulled out getting up to pick up around the room letting Hyuck rest. 

When he finished putting stuff away he picked hyuck up taking him to the bathroom showering with him, washing his hair and body gently before washing himself. 

After the shower mark got him dried off and dressed changing the sheets before laying him down. 

He laid down beside him pulling him close running his hand through Hyucks hair gently as he whispered a soft i love you. 

Hyuck was asleep all night and was still a bit out of it the next morning. But he learned his lesson and behaved better. Not saying he didn't have any slip ups because he sure as hell did but not everyday as it used to be. He took mark seriously now and knew there would be consequences for actions. Sometimes you have to learn a lesson the hard way and Hyuck never did things the easy way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I’m working on some new stuff that’s much better than these.


	3. Chanbaek/EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is needy. Chanyeol is always there to help his omega. 
> 
> A/B/O 
> 
> Daddy kink, panties, self lubrication

Baekhyun was being really really whiny and Chanyeol didn't know why. 

Baekhyun wasn't in heat but he was needy. He was wet and needed Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was sitting in bed watching tv when Baekhyun came in whining softly. 

"Baby why are you whining? What do you need?" 

"Help, daddy" Baekhyun whined, laying beside him in shorts and a tshirt. 

"Help with what baby?" 

"Ughhh daddy I need you!" 

"Oh, I see. Tell daddy what you want baby" Chanyeol spoke running his hand up Baekhyun's thigh. 

"I don't care daddy! Fingers anything. I just need something" Baekhyun whined in desperation. 

"Fingers it is" Chanyeol reached over to grab the lube 

"You don't need it. Trust me" Baekhyun said

Chanyeol chuckled softly knowing what that meant. 

He pulled Baekhyuns shorts and panties off moving his hand between the omegas legs. 

"Damn baby, you're wet" Chanyeol mumbled pushing two fingers into the dripping boy. 

Baekhyun moaned in relief 

Chanyeol pushed his fingers deeper earning high pitched moans as Baekhyun gripped the pillow under his head and closed his eyes. 

Chanyeol knew how much Baekhyun needed it so he didn't tease and curled his fingers to hit his prostate. 

"Ah d-daddy t-there please" Baekhyun moaned out 

The boy was beautiful. He was pliant, submissive, and asked nicely. Who was Chanyeol to deny what his baby deserved. He pushed his fingers into the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again enjoying every sound, from the quiet wet noise each movement of his fingers made to the sinful moans and whimpers leaving his baby's mouth. 

Baekhyun was a moaning, whining mess. His back arched and his head thrown back against the pillows as the pleasure he was receiving intensified. 

He moved his hands down gripping Chanyeol's arm holding it in place as he got close to his orgasm. He didn't want it to stop. He was lost in a world of pleasure and bliss as Chanyeol's skilled fingers worked on his prostate. His thighs were shaking and his hands trembling as he got close to the orgasm he so desperately wanted. 

"Are you going to cum?" Chanyeol asked. Though he already knew the answer. 

He knew his omega very well. He knows Baekhyun grips his hand when he's close because he doesn't want it to stop, he knows the way his pale, thick, and perfectly smooth thighs shake with pleasure the closer he gets, the way his hands tremble and his moans get louder before going silent because the omega always holds his breath during orgasms. 

Baekhyun nodded lazily, unable to say anything. 

"Cum, baby" Chanyeol mumbled moving his fingers against Baekhyuns prostate skillfully. 

Baekhyun arched off the bed a high pitched moan escaping his lips. His body spasmed, eyes rolled back and his breath as pleasure took over and he came all over himself and Chanyeol's hand. 

Chanyeol used his other hand to rub Baekhyuns thigh helping him come down from his high. 

"Can you ride daddy?" Chanyeol asked as he removed his fingers once Baekhyun relaxed. 

He nodded and Chanyeol got undressed leaning against the headboard. Baekhyun lazily moved to straddle the taller mans waist before slowly sinking onto his length. 

His face contorted with pain. Fingers were nothing compared to Chanyeol. No matter how much prep he had he was always unprepared for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol groaned softly as his length was surrounded by the wet, warm, tightness of his omega. 

"You okay baby?" Chanyeol asked not wanting to hurt him. 

Baekhyun nodded resting his forehead against Chanyeol's shoulder, breathing heavily as he tried adjusting to the feeling. The stinging pain of the stretch being something he'd always have a love hate relationship with. 

Chanyeol moved his hands under Baekhyuns shirt holding his hips rubbing them gently. 

After a few minutes Baekhyun started moving his hips slowly before lifting himself up and down wincing and shifting his hips trying to find a certain spot. 

"Need me to find it?" Chanyeol asked knowing what Baekhyun was trying to do

Baekhyun nodded moaning softly as he shifted on Chanyeol's length feeling incredibly full.

Chanyeol moved slightly angling his hips and thrusted up 

Baekhyun gasped moaning loudly 

Chanyeol smirked "found it" 

Baekhyun nodded and started bouncing again, his moans getting louder as his prostate was hit with every movement. Chanyeol knew exactly where his weak spots were, he knew what drove him crazy, when to tease and when to give him exactly what he wanted. 

He moved his hips faster clenching around Chanyeol as his body spasmed. 

Chanyeol groaned thrusting up making Baekhyun gasp not expecting the hard thrust into his prostate. 

Baekhyun wasn't going fast enough for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol turned them over spreading Baekhyun's legs wider thrusting into the small omega with a lot of force still hitting every nerve just right, driving Baekhyun crazy with pleasure. 

"Ahhhh d-da ahhhh ddyyyy" Baekhyun moaned loudly as his body shook with the forceful thrusts. 

Chanyeol was now pounding into the boy his hips moving as fast as they could as he chased his own high. 

"D-ahhhhhh" Baekhyun tried to speak but couldn't and just laid there gripping the sheets moaning, taking everything he was given. 

"Tell me what you need baby" Chanyeol mumbled thrusting harder 

Baekhyun let out a high pitched scream as his oversensitive prostate was abused over and over again. 

"C-cum!" He whined loudly. He was unable to form a coherent sentence to tell Chanyeol everything he wanted. Barely able to choke out that single word. 

"Cum." Chanyeol said still chasing his own high. 

Baekhyun's back arched, his head thrown against the pillows, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as his moans stopped and his breath hitched. He soon came all over himself once again, his body covered in cum and sweat as his muscles spasmed from the intense pleasure. Chanyeol thrusted a few more times groaning as he started cumming rolling his hips to ride out their highs. 

The room was now full of panting and heavy breathing as they both came down from their intense highs. 

Chanyeol pulled out before getting up to go grab a towel to clean Baekhyun before they showered as the poor boy was covered in cum and was still dripping wet. 

"Thank you daddy" Baekhyun mumbled softly 

Chanyeol smiled kissing him softly "of course baby" 

He cleaned Baekhyun up gently before carrying him to the bathroom where they showered and Chanyeol left Baekhyun to finish up while he changed the bed sheets. 

Baekhyun finished up his shower and got dressed in panties and one of Chanyeol's shirts, before joining Chanyeol in bed where they cuddled and watched movies did the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! -B


	4. GunminxHeedo/BIG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heedo is horny after their intimate performance 
> 
> Warnings- daddy kink (obvi who do you think I am?) panties, dirty talk (not really), hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of y’all have been commenting about seeing me on wattpad or you’ve seen my stories there. Yesssss I’m from wattpad! I decided to start writing in AO3 when wattpad decided to delete my smut book cause they’re pussies. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one. It’s also from wattpad. -B

As the two finished their cover of 'All I wanna do' heedo couldn't help but think about the way gunmins hips moved. 

The way his body moved so smooth and his hips swayed so delicately. 

As they got back to their apartment heedo slammed and locked the door the two took their shoes off before heedo pulled gunmins body against his gripping the smaller boys waist 

"Jump" he whispered kissing under gunmins ear 

Gunmin shivered as the deep raspy voice filled his mind. 

He jumped wrapping his legs around heedo a waist. 

Heedo carries him to their room tossing him on the bed kissing him roughly moving his hands from gunmins hips to the bed as he hovered over the smaller boy. 

"You're so fucking sexy. All I wanted to do was grip your hips and make you scream my name" heedo growled out as he kissed gunmins sweet spot roughly earning a soft moan 

Heedo smirked as he heard the soft noise. 

He ran a hand up the smaller boys shirt rubbing circles with his thumb on the boys hip. 

He pulled their shirts off throwing them somewhere. 

He gripped gunmins hips watching as gunmins back arched off the bed his hips lifting so heedo could pull his pants off. 

"Mm Good boy. Don't even have to be told what to do" heedo smirked pulling the loose pants off throwing them to the floor licking his lips as he stared at the black Lacey panties that went perfectly against gunmins smooth pale skin. 

He leaned down kissing gunmins prominent hips leaving a trail of hickeys up his torso his tongue grazed each nipple as he kissed his way up to the boys sweet spot leaving a bright purple hickey, as the boy beneath him moaned and arched giving in to every sensation. 

A soft whine left gunmins mouth as Heedos hands ran up his body. 

"What is it? What does my baby want? Mm?" 

"You." Gunmin mumbled softly as heedos face hovered above his 

Heedo smirked 

"Me? I'm right here baby. That's all you want?" 

Gunmin whined again 

"No daddy. I need you. I need you to touch me. To finger me until my thighs shake. To fuck me until I'm begging you to stop. Don't stop when I ask. Destroy me daddy" Gunmin grinded up agains heedo whos smirk grew wider at the dirty words leaving his babys mouth. 

"Your wish is my command" heedo mumbled kissing gunmins lips roughly

Gunmin felt his panties slide down his thighs resting just above his knees. His legs spread just enough for heedo. 

Heedo reached to the side grabbing a bottle of lube adding some to his fingers. He sat beside Gunmin kissing his neck as his hand slid between the smaller boys legs. 

Gunmin gasped as he felt the cold liquid at his entrance and then a finger being pushed in. 

He closed his eyes his head falling against heedos chest. 

Heedo knew his weaknesses. He knew the positions he liked, the words he liked, and most definitely his sensitive spots. 

His favorite way to be fingered being the way they were now. His panties just above his knees his legs slightly spread with heedo beside him his large hand between his thighs fingers pushing in and out of him as his head laid against heedos chest. He usually wore a large tshirt but today he wasn't. He loved the wya the position made him feel vulnerable. The way his legs weren't completely open but just enough to allow fingers inside of him. How his panties restricted him from opening them anymore. The warmth he felt from the larger boys body against his. The way his back could arch and his legs could tremble. Everything about it. 

Heedo kissed gunmins neck as he worked his fingers in. As he worked two fingers in and out curling them grazing over a bundle of nerves a high pitches moan filled the room and gunmins back arched, his eyes fell closed. 

Heedo smirked pushing a third finger in curling them to hit that spot each time. 

"Ah daddy yes ahhh yes more ah daddy please" whimpers and broken moans filled the room as his prostate was abused by three fingers 

Heedo smirked enjoying the moans and whimpers. He seen the boys legs shaking knowing he was close he pushed his fingers deeper into the spot massaging instead of moving in and out. He knew just want to do moving his fingers in a circular motion to hit every nerve. 

Gunmins mouth fell open as his hands moved down gripping heedos arm his back arched and his hips moved with heedos fingers he melted into the intense feeling of pleasure not every realizing what he was doing as he held heedos arm in place not wanting the feeling to stop. 

Heedo admired the beauty. Watching as gunmins back arched off the bed just a little not to much. The way his skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. The way his thighs trembled with pleasure and the soft rolling of his hips matching the same pattern as the fingers moving inside of him. The way his hands gripped his arm like he was scared heedo would stop. The sweet moans and whimpers leaving his mouth.

Heedo could tell he was close as the moans stopped, the grip on his arm got tighter, the slow hip movements sped up, and Gunmin held his breath. He sometimes held his breath during orgasms it was a habit and it seemed his orgasms got much more intense when he did.

As he started to cum Gunmins back arched a little more and his head feel back as white cum covered his thighs.

Heedo knew the orgasm was over when a high pitched moan left the smaller boy along with heavy breathing. 

Heedo smirked as the grip on his arm slightly loosened. 

"You good baby?" Heedo asked with a smirk moving his fingers again 

"Ahhh fuck. Ah y-yes I Mm good." Gunmin spoke a little broken as Heedo continued to massage his prostate 

"Mm good. Would you like me to stop?" Heedo asked as he started moving his fingers in and out again 

"F-Fuck. N-no y-yes? Ahhhh" his eyes rolled back as pleasure took over once again. 

Heedo chuckled 

"Give me a number baby." 

"Uhhh 4?" He sounded a bit confused pleasure taking over again 

"2 from my fingers 2 from my dick. Good choice" 

"Ohhh f-fuck" Gunmin moaned out Heedo hit a specific spot he knew could send the boy over the edge for the second time. 

"Ahhh fuck d-daddy don't stop" (stop baby don't stop. Stan talent Stan NCT go support WayV visual gods) 

Heedo pushed his fingers deeper massaging the bundle of nerves as Gunmin reached his second orgasm cumming all over his thighs again. His small hands stayed in heedos arm as he tried to come down from his high 

"Can I have my hand back baby?" 

Gunmin moved his hands away from heedos arms hesitantly whimpering softly as they were pulled out. He was wrecked and he hadn't even been fucked yet. 

Heedo smirked as he took his clothes off grabbing a condom he pulled gunmins panties the rest of the way off before slipping the condom on and adding lube. 

He got between Gunmins legs pushing his knees against his chest. 

He pushed himself all the way in with one quick forceful thrust. 

Gunmins breath left his body as he felt himself stretch around heedos large member. 

A tear rolled down his cheek at the painful sensation he was currently feeling 

Heedo wipes the tear with his thumb 

"Don't worry baby. Daddys got you" he whispered softly 

He intertwined their fingers as he started thrusting. 

Soon the pain faded away leaving Gunmin in a world of pleasure once again. 

Heedo thrusted with force moving the entire bed each time 

Gunmin moved his small hand his fingers touching heedos waist as in asking him to slow down. 

Heedo shook moved gunmins hand above his hand thrusting faster 

"ahhhh Ahh Ah fffff-u" gunmins back arched and his eyes rolled back as he had his third orgasm of the night. 

His body was over sensitive as Heedo slammed into him sending waves of pain and pleasure. 

"I-I ahhhhh c-can't d-do itttt" he screamed out the last bit as Heedo slammed into his prostate 

"You said 4 baby" 

Gunmin cried out as he was fucked into oblivion

"S-stop daddy please I can't" he whimpered out but Heedo knew better than to stop. 

Gunmin had a safeword for when it was really to much. 

Heedo moaned a bit as he reached his first high of the night but didn't slow down thrusts continued just as forceful as before. 

Gunmins body arched off the bed as he reached his fourth orgasm and Heedo his second. 

They were both breathing heavily as Heedo held gunmins legs and Gunmin wrapped his arms around heedos neck 

They kissed passionately pulling away after a bit and Heedo pulled out throwing the condom away. 

He carried Gunmin to the shower warming it up as he changed the bed sheets. 

The two showered Heedo washing gunmins hair and body as the smaller boy stood there half asleep. 

After they showered Heedo dressed in a pair of boxers and then dressed Gunmin in a pair of panties and a tshirt. 

Gunmin fell asleep and heedos arms wore out from the night.


	5. Johnhyuck/NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyucks ex had never gotten him to cum untouched (sorry mark) In a random conversation Johnny finds out about that and is shocked. One thing leads to another and hyuck finds himself under Johnny getting more pleasure in one night than he had in a whole year. AU 
> 
> Warnings/kinks- intense orgasms, crying, subspace, soft but intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone. Hope you enjoy.

Hyucks ex had never been able to get him to cum untouched. Whether it was just not finding the right spots or not hitting them long enough to do anything. 

In a conversation he and Johnny had while out on a date he said something about it. 

"You mean to tell me you have never gotten to orgasm from prostate stimulation? Anything of that sort?" Johnny looked like tf 

Hyuck just shook his head shrugging. 

"You deserve better. Fuck movie night we will be doing other things" 

They'd been dating for 2 months and hadn't done anything yet because they wanted to wait for the right time. Johnny seen this time as perfect. 

That night hyuck found himself under Johnny in his bed. 

Johnny was gentle at first. Hyuck was laid on his back Johnny's hand between his thighs as he pushed his first finger in. Hyuck tensed immediately. 

"Relax princess" Johnny whispered in his ear and for some reason that sent a different kind of chill through the younger boys body. His body relaxed and Johnny pushed his finger deeper. 

Johnny waited until he could push in a second finger moving his fingers around for a bit earning a few soft moans before he curled his fingers upward earning a high pitched moan 

He smirked "did I find it?" He asked with the sly smirk knowing damn well he did 

Hyucks back arched off the bed his hands gripping the sheets 

"Ahhh y-yess" hyuck moaned out feeling a whole new type of pleasure 

When Johnny knew he was comfortable he started moving his fingers fast and rough. High pitched moans filled the room.

Hyuck had never felt pleasure like this before. His thighs were shaking, his back arched off the bed and his hands were tangled in the sheets as his high pitched moans filled the room sounding like a beautiful song Johnny wanted on repeat. Cum soon covered his stomach and his breath hitched as an intense orgasm took over his body. 

Johnny didn't stop even when the orgasm was over. His fingers still moved skillfully massaging the bundle of nerves that was driving the younger boy into a submissive mindset he'd never been in before. Within 3 minutes he was cumming again his thighs trembling as he orgasmed for the second one. 

Johnny kept going trying to see if the boy had a subspace. Hyuck was seeing stars. He'd never felt anything like he was feeling now and the pleasure was overwhelming. Tears of pleasure and overstimulation streamed down his face his small hands going down to grip Johnny's arm trying to stop him before he had another orgasm but it was too late. 

Before he could get Johnny to stop he was cumming again. He cried out in pleasure his eyes rolling back as his body trembled and his shaky hands tried to find something to grip. 

Johnny held his hand which brought him back to his senses for a second. 

"It's okay baby, relax let the pleasure take over. Trust me. Let me take care of you." Johnny spoke softly reassuring him knowing he'd never been in subspace and was most likely confused and fearful of what was happening in his head. 

Hyuck relaxed immediately, his hips stopped pulling away from Johnny's fingers, his hands relaxed, and his eyes closed. In that moment he put all his trust in Johnny. He let go of his senses and let himself relax into the subspace that was surrounding his foggy mind. It was a completely new experience for him, he was confused and fearful but he trusted Johnny with everything, knowing he wouldn't hurt him. He hadn't fallen completely yet so he was still there but not all the way. 

Johnny removed his fingers and grabbed a condom from the bedside table 

"Can I keep going?" Johnny asked placing soft kisses on the younger boys neck 

Hyuck nodded whispering a soft yes. 

Johnny put the condom on covering his length in lube. He pushed the tip in earning a soft gasp as hyuck was sensitive and Johnny was quite large. 

As he pushed the rest of the way in hyuck let out a pained whimper. Johnny stilled his hips rubbing soft circles with his thumbs on hyucks hips. 

"Relax baby I've got you" he spoke softly leaving hickeys on the younger boys neck 

Hyucks eyes closed his head moving to give Johnny more access to his neck as he relaxed into the touch. 

Johnny gave him a few minutes before he started thrusting. He started off slow and deep to get him used to it before speeding up. 

When hyuck was completely comfortable Johnny started thrusting faster angling his hips to hit the right spots. 

The first thrust into his prostate and hyuck was lost in pleasure. Johnny hit places he didn't even know existed. 

His body was trembled with pleasure as he came closer to another orgasm. 

Johnny left hickeys along his neck and chest before he sat back pulling hyuck by his thighs to sit against his hips. He was hitting much deeper at this angle and hyucks mind was foggy. All he could do was moan and whimper as Johnny held his hips tightly pounding into him. 

Before he knew it he was cumming again. His back was arched as his mouth fell open and he gripped the sheets. Johnny held his hips tightly not allowing him to move away from the thrusts. 

Hyucks thighs trembled as Johnny kept thrusting until he reached his own high cumming inside the condom. He rode out his high with a few shallow thrusts soft groans escaping his lips. Hyuck was still in the middle of the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. His body still hadn't stopped shaking and tears rolled down his face as he let himself fall into subspace completely for the first time. 

Johnny let him ride out his orgasm before pulling out gently and taking the condom off. He walked to his bathroom grabbing a wet cloth walking back to hyuck cleaning his stomach and thighs gently, picking him up taking him to the bathroom helping him shower and get dressed before laying down with him holding him close whispering a soft I love you as the younger fell asleep. 

Johnny had partners that had fallen into subspace before. He's had sex with other people but for some reason hyuck was completely different. He had an overwhelming sense to protect the boy and take care of him. To make sure he was always okay, treat him right, give him everything he could ever want, and he completely intended to do just that. He'd always felt something different about the boy but tonight proved just what he needed to know. That was his sub and he completely intended to take care of him in every aspect of his life. That was his baby, his princess, and no one could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this soft smut! Thanks for all the love and support.


End file.
